Talk:Wally and Ralph
Parked Sketches A few days ago I checked "what links here" to find EKAs for Wally and Ralph sketches. I found quite a few episode pages with sketch descriptions that previously hadn't been on the Wally and Ralph page, but I couldn't find EKAs for most of the sketches that already had descriptions here. I left a question about it on the talk page of the user who added the info, but I also saw that that user only edited a few articles back in 2007, so in case I don't hear about his source, I'll park all sketch descriptions with no "EKA". *Glue: The duo buys a large jar of glue. The jar was unlabeled, so they get a label reading "Glue". But they cannot figure out how to get the label to stick to the jar. At one point, they accidentally spill some glue on the table; they use the label to wipe it up. Still with no solution, they decide to go out to dinner. So they put the label somewhere (on the jar!) and leave. *Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich: This was a remake of a Buddy and Jim skit. However, when they attempt to "collide" the sandwich together, one of them runs off-screen, followed by a lengthy crashing sound. *Wastepaper Basket: Wally and Ralph proudly bring home a brand-new wastepaper basket. But when they attempt to debut it with the paper bag the basket came in, they discover that the wastebasket is defective -- the hole is in the bottom of the can, not the top. *Windy newspaper: Wally or Ralph is trying to read a newspaper next to an open window, but high winds are constantly blowing the pages around. Putting a rock on the paper doesn't work, and while having the other guy sit on the newspaper seems to be effective, only now he can't read it. Finally, they decide to grab a wooden stick (which was holding the window open in the first place) to hold it down, and it works! Now, Sesame Street: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the Street includes a mention of the "glue" sketch along with a picture, so we know that exists and can probably leave it (though I wonder if the description should remain), but info on the others should probably be removed until we find sources on them. --Minor muppetz 21:41, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to go ahead and remove the unsourced sketch descriptions from this article. I might change the "glue" description with what's said in the 40th anniversary book. --Minor muppetz 18:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Season 2 I started this page a long time ago, thinking that these two replaced Buddy and Jim and debuted in season two of Sesame Street. However, I was just looking at some episode pages, and I realized that Larry and Phyllis appeared in season two (I thought they first appeared in season three, replacing Ralph and Wally). My question is, did these two make their first appearance in season two or three? --Minor muppetz 21:11, 17 October 2006 (UTC)